THIS IS A MULTICENTER, RANDOMIZED, NIH SPONSORED, PLACEBO-CONTROLLED TRIAL OF ORG 10172 IN PATIENTS WITH ACUTE OR PROGRESSING ISCHEMIC STROKE. THIS TRIAL COMPARES CONVENTIONAL MEDICAL TREATMENT OF PATIENTS WITH ACUTE STROKE TO CONVENTIONAL MEDICINE TREATMENT WITH THE ADDITION OF ORG 10172, A LOW MOLECULAR WEIGHT HEPARINOID.